


Last Call

by Vahildr



Series: Fear Not this Night {You will not go astray} [5]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: Znarun’s hands shook as he read the message that flashed bright red on the datapad in his grasp.He couldn’t remember the last time it was demanded that he participate in a live experiment, much less one with a demand paired in the blatant ultimatum ofprove your loyalties or pay the price.





	Last Call

Znarun’s hands shook as he read the message that flashed bright red on the datapad in his grasp. 

He couldn’t remember the last time it was demanded that he participate in a live experiment, much less one with a demand paired in the blatant ultimatum of _prove your loyalties or pay the price._

He glanced over at the Norn passed out in the makeshift “cell” and sighed.

Kali couldn’t know. 

The Norn already believed Znarun to be mostly blameless despite the obvious alignment to the Inquest. 

Kali shifted in his sleep and Znarun stood, moving to pack his medical kit, keeping his breathing unnaturally steady. 

He wasn’t prepared for this. 

There was a clatter as a scalpel slipped from his fingers, quivering on the stone floor and Znarun turned his head just in time to see Kali sit up, looking over to where the asura stood at the low desk. 

“Is everything alright?”

Znarun didn’t meet his eyes, nodding. “Something came up, I’m needed in the medical bay. It’s an emergency.”

He heard Kali stand, the shifting of fabrics as the Norn moved to stand behind him, kneeling to pick up the small blade. 

“I don’t believe you.”

Znarun’s ears drooped as Kali held it out to him, grabbing the tool quickly and shoving it in the pack. “Everything’s fine, the agent is stable, just needs a bit of a push.”

Kali placed a soft hand on his shoulder and Znarun seemed to hesitate under the touch before stepping away. 

“Go home, Kali.”

Znarun’s voice caught in his throat, and Kali frowned, desperately wanting to argue, from the look in his eyes, but something on Znarun’s face gave him pause. 

“Go home. Please.”

The Norn sighed, leaving without a word, and Znarun relaxed as much as he could once Kali was gone. 

~*~*~

In the time it had taken Znarun Kiaxi to arrive at the medical facility, far from Rata Sum and even further from Kali, he had resigned himself to the fact that this was happening. 

He stepped into the ready room to prepare, noting that the lab was eerily quiet. Without a word, he slipped into the grey scrubs with his name embroidered in Asuran script, blood red against the dark shade. 

The medical kit hefted once more into his shoulder, Znarun took a steadying breath before pushing open the door into the examining room. 

A human male was strapped down to the raised table, thick metal bands holding him in place, on which Znarun could see the remnants of dried blood. 

Not, however, that the human was in a position to fight back at all. Evident by the needle help in one of the already present Asura’s grip, the man was out for the time being. 

“Excelsior, Znarun. it’s been many years since you last graced our presence.”

The dark-haired asura didn’t answer, rather slipped his bag off, setting it down on the table next to the human as he examined the bruises and lacerations that already marred the skin. “I’d like to just get this over with,” the researcher grumbled, glancing around at the others. 

The two asura standing closest to him, Znarun recognized as Xakk and Vyrxx, and they responded in kind, stepping up to the table. Huxx, Alchemytech’s overseer hovered behind the researcher, and his guard dog, Renn lurked in the shadows of the lab, eyes locked on Znarun’s back as he pulled tools from his kit. 

He worked in silence, setting up the tools exactly how he’d need them, and by the time he was set, the human had shifted in the bonds, eyes opening ever so slightly, a ghost of a name on the man's lips, to soft for even Znarun to pick up. 

Znarun glanced over towards Huxx, and the Krewe leader motioned for him to begin. 

“Today, we are going to test a new nerve enhancer we’ve been developing, something that has been under wraps for quite some time. We’ll also continue with some of retests we’ve been conducting, Znarun, Vyrxx can fill you in as we go.”

The silver haired female next to him nodded, snapping gloves into place and picking up a syringe of pale gold liquid, holding it out to Znarun. “Care to do the honors, Medic?”

Everything in Znarun’s head screamed no, but he took the offered needle, tapping it gently to make sure any air had been dispelled. Znarun shifted so he could prod at the human’s arm, finding a vein, the skin there dotted with nearly a dozen pinpricks already. 

He glanced up at the human’s face before returning his gaze to the job at hand, slowly and methodically inserting the needle into the vein, pressing down on the plunger until the vial was emptied into his bloodstream. There was a whimper from the dark-haired human as Znarun pulled the needle out, a grimace on his features.

Xakk brushed his gloved claws across the patient’s arm, grinning when the whimper became a cry, tinged with pain. 

Znarun set the needle aside, picking up the scalpel next, catching his reflection in the metal. 

_Kali would hate him for this._

For a moment, the blade hovered over a not-yet-healed wound, held together by stitches that looked purposely botched up, and without a word, Znarun brought the blade down, eyes narrowing as the blade slipped easily through skin and into the tissue and muscle below, tearing a muffled screech from their victim.

“How often have you done this,” Znarun tilted his head, eyes not leaving his work as he mechanically pulled the blade back, setting it on the table a hands reach away, not particularly looking for an answer. With a careful flick of his wrist, his dark green-black magic surrounded his hand, and he prodded at the wound, watching with an almost morbid satisfaction as the magic latched onto the skin, causing the man to thrash under the bands holding him down, until he finally fell to unconsciousness once more, leaving them to work in relative silence. 

They worked long into the early hours of morning, and by the time the sun rose, Znarun was sure the human had run his throat raw from the raspy breathing that came from the now sleeping man. 

Xakk and Vyrkk had taken the human back to his cell, Huxx and Renn with them, leaving Znarun to inspect his hands with a wary gaze.The sleeves of his coat dripped crimson, and the asura shook, eyes suddenly wide as they took in the blood that stained his hands. 

He hadn’t wanted this anymore, he hadn’t meant… 

A broken sound fell from his lips, and Znarun turned to his medics kit, swiping the still-bloodied tools from the table, not bothering to clean them or even to scrub the blood from his own skin before escaping back to his lab, not caring who saw him flee. 

His lab was the same it had always been, when he returned to it, barricading himself in. the leather pack was dropped near the door, the tools clinking across the floor, scattering flecks of blood across the normally pristine stone, not that the asura noticed.

He was addled, not in his right mind, and Znarun threw himself into a frenzy, hands shaking as he searched a cluttered desk for something, anyth-

His hand connected with a bottle, claws clicking against the glass as he snatched for it, fumbling with the top as he tugged at the cork, eventually releasing it with a slight pop. The darkness of the lab hid the contents and Znarun took a long pull of the drink, sputtering when his throat burned at the sensation of fire. 

The bottle slipped from his fingers and his pale eyes widened as the glass shattered around his feet, and he had just enough sense to surge backwards, avoiding the liquid and glass that glinted across the floor. 

Znarun growled then, an unusually animalistic sound from the normally quiet and reserved researcher. He needed to hide everything. His research, his most important possessions, as few as they may be… all of it. 

Everything was a blur after that: Znarun was a whirlwind, never stopping, and two days later found himself huddled in a corner of the cell Kali has occupied, dagger grasped tightly as he slept. His claws were still stained crimson, though dried now, and his lab looked as if a hurricane swept through: tools scattered, not cleaned, files and papers reduced to ash, scattered to the wind. 

And in a corner, a place only Kali Maelson would think to look, a note, an apology. 

He was jolted awake as the alarm screamed, the lights of the lab dimming to red, and Znarun scrambled, the dagger falling from numb fingers as a human stalked into the lab, anger radiating from him, bow drawn, arrow notched. 

At the clatter of metal on stone, the man’s eyes turned in Znarun’s direction and the asura froze. The human snarled something, and there was little he could do before a mass of fur and muscle pinned him, claws digging into his shoulders, blood welling around the sharp edges. 

“How many,” the human spat, staring down at the asura, the arrow mere inches from his face. Znarun could see the madness in his eyes. “How many did you murder in that gods-forsaken place?”

It took Znarun a moment to recognize the colors his captor wore, and all at once, the color drained from his face. 

_Whispers._

Kali… had done this…?

He didn’t answer, something that only seemed to anger the human more as he jabbed at Znarun, the arrowhead grazing Znarun’s cheek, digging into skin, blood dripping onto the stone. 

“Keeper Zephyr, by order of the Preceptors, I _command_ you to stand down.”

A new voice, then. Znarun whimpered as the weight was gone off him, curling in on himself when the human - _Zephyr?_ \- sent a well-aimed kick to his chest. 

“You don’t know what they did to him,” Zephyr snarled, turning away for just a moment, long enough for Znarun to stretch a hand out, reaching for his dagger if onl- 

A heavy boot connected with his hand, and Znarun whimpered as the sparking red blade was picked up, out of reach. 

“All we were tasked with is bringing this one in, Keeper. _Alive._ If you can keep your temper, you can be the one to do it.”

The human was still livid, Znarun noted as he stomped around the lab, searching for who knows what, before returning to the asura’s side, yanking him up roughly and shaking him. 

“Znarun Kiaxi, you are under arrest for the abduction and experimentation on sentient creatures and attempted murder of a Whisper’s Agent,” a sylvari stepped out of the shadows then, heavy chains dangling from his fingers, and he held them out to the human, who took them gleefully. 

Znarun didn’t have a chance to think before he was slammed into the stone wall, arms wrestled behind him, and the finalizing _click_ of the manacles closed around his wrists, too tight, rubbing against his skin, blocking everything, his sense of magic, and the familiar tug of the power of death he commanded. 

It was just… _gone._

They dragged him away from everything he knew, the Inquest, his life’s work, and out into the sun, something Znarun hadn’t felt in days. He closed his eyes as Zephyr roughly dragged him along, and then they were gone. 

~*~*~*~

Znarun was a mess. Dried blood caked pale skin, from self-inflicted wounds, ones from the Agent that had brought him in, and some even still from the human, days before. His eyes were sunken in, lack of sleep and exhaustion from fighting gave him the look of death, and for once, Znarun decided he wouldn’t mind the cold embrace of that which he commanded. 

No one would care, he decided bitterly, since Kali set him up. 

The Preceptors spoke, though most of their words didn’t register in the Necromancer’s mind as his eyes searched for the recognizable faces of Zephyr and Kali. Neither were there, something that Znarun wasn’t sure he was glad for or not. 

A Norn spoke for him, a woman named Sven. She explained how she was to tell his side of the story, what she was doing currently. Or, waiting to, at least. 

The Preceptors finally quieted down and Sven opened her mouth to speak when the crash of wood on stone filled the small room, and everyone turned to see a norn barreling his way to the front, snarling, a greatsword in hand, the gold and crimson armor making him seem more terrifying than Znarun had seen him ever before. 

“Keeper Maelson, what is the meaning of this?”

Kali didn’t speak, his eyes searching … landing on the asura, bound in chains, paler than usual. Znarun had fallen to his knees, eyes clenched shut, not wanting to meet Kali’s questioning gaze. Znarun shook, and Kali’s gaze only hardened when he saw the blood dried on his skin. 

His blade clattered to the floor and Kali rushed forwards, ignoring protests from everyone, not quite catching how Znarun visibly flinched back, eyes wide with terror as this mountain of a Norn skidded to a halt before him. 

Sven spoke up then, voice ringing in the now silence: “Perhaps it would be good to convene at a later time. I would like to bring my brother-in-law up to speed.”

The Preceptors glanced at each other before nodding. “That is acceptable.”

Sven turned to Kali, her voice controlled. “Come with me, Kali, we are going to talk about this.” 

He shook his head, eyes still on Znarun, wrists bound in chains, faintly glowing. The asura was tense still, not quite looking at Kali, shame and fear written plainly on his features. 

“Not without him,” he growled, standing to glare at the Preceptors. “You claim to offer him a fair trial, yet you force him into a situation where he’s se-.”

“Keeper Maelson, you told us he was harmless. Rybane Zephyr has proof that this is not the case. Andonn is lucky to be alive right now, from what Rybane tells us.”

Kali froze then, glancing down at Znarun, who shook slightly, head bowed, mumbling something under his breath. Just for a moment, before turned to the leaders of his Order. 

“Let me talk to him, _please._ Sven can be there, just I need to talk to him. I need to know…”

Something in Kali’s voice broke, and Znarun lifted his head, a flicker of surprise running through his eyes. 

_He didn’t know._

The Preceptors sighed. “Fine. Lightbringer Oxstine, you are in charge of him.” 

Sven pulled a key from the pouch on her belt, tossing it to Kali who knelt, slower this time, unlocking the chains that held the Inquest Agent in place. He didn’t hesitate in hefting Znarun into his arms, despite the weak protests coming from the asura, and he followed Sven at a brisk walk, growling at Rybane as the human watched with a frown on his face. 

They stopped at the door leading into Sven’s office, and they stepped inside the sparsely decorated room. Mementos from her time in the Maguuma Jungle were scattered on the desk, papers and other things mixed in. Soliel looked up from her spot by the fire. 

Znarun tried to bat Kali away, only succeeding when the Norn set him down in one of the too-big chairs, kneeling in front of him. Kali hesitated, unable to speak. 

“They made me do it…” Znarun’s voice was low, rough from disuse, forcing Kali to lean closer… “I didn’t want to… But they would h..have…”

He broke off and Kali rocked back on his heels. He hadn’t ever seen the researcher this way. It was unsettling, to see his normally poised, sharp-tongued imp so… _broken._

“If I didn’t c-comply, my contract would have been terminated.”

Silence filled the room, and Sven set down a tray, a bowl of warm water and a rag. She shifted Kali out of the way, earning a breath of surprise from her brother-in-law, and she crossed her arms when he tugged the cloth from her hands. 

“I’ll do it.”

His voice was softer than normal, and Sven watched as he turned back to Znarun, gently dipping the cloth in the water, and taking one of his hands, rubbing softly at the blood caked on his claws. Znarun relaxed visibly, much to Sven’s relief. He had been a bundle of nerves up until Kali had stormed in, which wouldn’t have bode well for him in the long run.

“I didn’t want to do it,” the asura spoke up after a moment, almost hesitant. “Huxx… He’s always wanted a chance to get rid of me, so I suppose this was as good as any… They wanted me to prove I was loyal to the cause, and…” 

He broke off then, eyes closing as he remembered that night, vividly. “It was the first live demonstration I had done in almost twenty years, I don’t do that anymore, I can’t stand it… But they made me, Kali, I didn’t know…”

Kali didn’t stop his process of slowly scrubbing away the stains. “I Know, I know. It’s okay…”

Znarun shook his head violently. “But it’s not. I hurt him, Kali, I did that, of my own viola-”

Kali pulled him closer, enveloping the asura, who squeaked, much to the Lightbringer’s amusement. Kali held him like that for a moment, then two, only letting go when Znarun fidgeted in his hold, muttering something about lumbering oafs, and Kali laughed. 

“There’s the Znarun I know,” he smiled brightly, and Znarun tried to push him away, but the Norn was firm, scrubbing the last of the blood away and setting the rag back in the bowl when he was done. Sven sat on the edge of her desk, watching the pair in amusement.

“Onto the tacks of why we are here, Kali,” Sven glanced between the two, arms crossed. “I think I can vouch for him, if we play our cards right. Znarun, would you be willing to give up Inquest secrets?”

When the asura nodded, Sven continued. “Good, good. Then perhaps we can find ourselves a deal. We as an Order are tasked with the finding of information and using it to the best of our abilities. The Inquest is an unknown entity, for the most part. If you are willing to help us in that regard… Perhaps they will be willing to forgo any execution. 

Kali was about to speak up when there was a knock on the door, and Sven stood. “That would be our cue. I think we can manage a bit better now, don’t you?”

Znarun was silent and Kali nodded in his sister-in-law’s direction, helping the asura stand, as his wrists were still bound. 

Even already, Kali could see Znarun returning to his old self. His eyes were still tired, but he stood taller than before and there was a glint of something in his amber gaze. 

They made the slow trek back to the room where the trial was held, Sven leading the way, this time with Soliel twining around her legs, Znarun close behind, with Kali walking behind the asura, and once they reached the hall, Sven took her seat once more, motioning for Kali to sit next to her as Znarun took his place in the center of the room. 

Already, Kali could see the change in the asura: no longer did he look ready to let death take over, he looked… Very much alive, and unwilling to go down without a fight, much to the Norn’s amusement. 

“Preceptors, before we begin the proceedings again, I have a request to make.”

Sven stood before the Order leaders could signal the restart of the trial, and the trio glanced between each other before motioning for her to continue. 

“As you are aware, Znarun Kiaxi is a member of Alchemytech Medical, a medical division of the Inquest. He knows all number of things pertaining to their own projects, and to the Inquest as well, something that I believe we do not have much of. We have spoken, and Znarun is completely willing to let us pick his brain, as it were, for all the information he knows.”

She glanced at the asura in question, who nodded, eyes on the three who would decide his fate.

“In exchange for this information, I would implore you to allow him to live. From wh-”

**“No.”**

Sven turned slightly as Rybane Zephyr stood, his eyes livid. 

“He’s a monster, you can’t allow him to live,” the human snarled, lunging forwards, only to be stopped by Kali getting up, putting himself between the human and the asura. 

“Rybane Zephyr, if you do not curb your temper, I will have you thrown from this trial.”

“For what it’s worth… I’m sorry…”

Znarun didn’t meet Rybane’s eyes, flinching back when the human snarled, and there was a clatter of metal on stone as Kali grabbed the ranger before he could launch himself at the Inquest researcher. 

“Quilo, take him out of here. If he won’t listen, so be it.”

A pale sylvari stepped from the shadows, one Znarun recognized from the night he was captured. They took Rybane by the arm, forcibly dragging him from the trial hall. 

Sven turned back to the Preceptors as the doors closed with a resounding thud. 

“As I was saying, Preceptors. Znarun is willing to give up this information in exchange for his life. He joined the Inquest to further his education, and in recent years, has been looking for a way out.”

Kali sat down once more, though Znarun noticed his eyes flickering towards the door, as if to check that Rybane was truly gone. The asura took a breath, letting his heart rate settle as the Preceptors deliberated on what to do, talking softly. 

After what seemed like hours, they stood, and Znarun looked back at the two Norn, both of whom smiled reassuringly. 

“Znarun Kiaxi, do you agree to give us any and all information you have about the Inquest, their projects, and any personnel in their employment?”

He nodded. “Do you agree to a Handler, to keep an eye on you?”

Once more, the asura nodded, though it was slower this time. 

“Then I suppose this trial is done. We will work out the specifics in due time, I am sure. In exchange for helping you leave the Inquest, you will give us all the information you have, to be recorded and translated for our archives.”

There was a pause. “Kali Maelson, you are currently not on regular duty, would you keep an eye on th-”

“Of course, sir.”

The preceptor blinked, but nodded, and he picked up a key, tossing it to Sven, who caught it wordlessly, moving to kneel before Znarun, unlocking the magic-blocking manacles. His magic rushed back, and Znarun’s eyes glowed faintly for a moment before returning to their normal color, and the asura swayed, his gaze unfocused. His wrists were tinted with blood, from where the metal had dug into his skin. 

Kali didn’t look up as he once more hefted the asura into his arms, Sven hot on his heels as they made their way back to Sven’s office, the Lightbringer going on to find one of the Order’s healers. Kali sat on the floor near the fire, Znarun in his lap, exhaustion evident as the asura didn’t bother trying to get away. 

“Thank you,” the asura murmured softly, almost to low for Kali to hear, half asleep, leaving the Norn to his thoughts.

FIN.


End file.
